


TCB短篇合集

by thunderybee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, bottom bumblebee, top thundercracker, 拆卸, 拟龙, 繁殖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Bumblebee/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 鳍与翼

Thundercracker在他漫长的前半生里，第一次遇到如此令他束手无策措手不及的，连宽阔巨大、引以为傲的翅翼都无法解决的状况——一只呜呜咽咽的，被人类遗弃的雌犬。

他原本成长于怪石嶙峋的青丘之中，那里高耸的石柱和坚硬的岩洞构成了独特的地貌，严苛的环境造就了他们独一无二的飞行技巧与速度。在过去，thundercracker常常和他一窝蛋里钻出头来的兄弟们在数不清的石柱间飞快的穿梭环绕，顺着高耸入云的结构直上云霄，在呼啸尖锐的风间磨砺出了坚不可摧的巨大翅翼。当青丘的龙锐利的指爪挠挠扣入高大的石林顶端，扬起他们独有的结实厚重又轻盈优雅的龙翼时，那些敢于深入泥潭的冒险者们的评价是——他们的高傲和翅膀能够遮蔽太阳。

成年以后，遵循着自己内心的呼啸和风声的指引，不同的龙选择了不同的道路而前行，凑巧的是，thundercracker对于人类这种有时候胆小如石柱底端泥潭里的泥鳅一样，有时候又胆大包天到敢于爬进岩洞掏龙蛋的物种，抱有不小的兴趣，感兴趣到当他到了能够被准许彻底离开出生的岩洞和满是石林的青丘时，他选择了跟随那份许久之前，从被吓跑的冒险者身上掉下的地图上所描绘的奇妙线条，而展开了辽阔的龙翼。他小心翼翼的把发旧的羊皮纸扣在爪心里——如同松垮垮的抓住一只咕呱咕呱的泥潭青蛙，跟着冒险者划过的线路逆向而行，在一处山峦的尽头落了脚，他向山脚下树林里阳光中起舞的娇小精灵龙打探过了，跨过密集的树林和荆棘，在那平原的尽头，溪流穿梭之处就有人类庄落的炊烟升起。于是他在此处，这个既不会与那些奇妙生命有太多交集，又能窥探到些微妙处的地方凿了个不大不小的洞，随着与飞鸟走兽们的交集，本身还算凑合的岩洞里逐渐堆满了他在森林和平原上捡到的乱七八糟的小玩意儿——亮晶晶的光学镜镜片，他尝试学着人类的动作搁到眼睛前，却差点直接戳进去；完整的和不完整的书页古籍，或者说，一些人类故事剧本的纸片儿，他研究了很久，才拼拼凑凑的看完一个“冗长无趣的情感与繁殖”的故事（不过他后来自己尝试过在窝里的岩壁上用爪尖刻字写故事——“一头帅气迅捷如青丘飞龙的雄性人类”）；偶尔，还有一些与人类十分亲近的活物也在他收集之列，不过多半都会还回去，他是头有道德操守的好龙——虽然老是不耐烦的臭着脸威胁好奇的旅行者滚远点儿不然就吃了他们但是——他有自己的准则。

不过显然当下的情况不在他任何已预料的准则之类——一条被遗弃的人类宠物狗，嗯哼？

Thundercracker不耐烦的把长而有力的尾巴连同坚硬的尾翼甩的劈啪作响，尘土飞扬，试图吓唬这个呜呜咽咽的活物后退，自发离去——没有用，这小鬼居然胆敢模仿自己甩（摇）起了尾巴？于是又示威性的俯下前爪和上半身肢体，展开宽阔结实的深蓝翅翼制造出大片令人心颤的阴影，他咧开锐齿从喉管深处震颤出心悸而富有威慑力的咆哮预热——对一只丁点儿大的小狗，这看起来其实非常搞笑，所以收效甚微，最后不过是小东西得愿以偿，咬着巨龙无奈的坚硬指爪一颠一颠被带回了杂而有序的窝里。

小鬼兴奋的在一龙窝零碎里打滚，咬咬这个咬咬那个，而thundercracker收拢了翅翼贴合在巨大的蓝色躯体两侧卧在洞口，借着明亮的阳光眯着眼，尖锐而古老的爪尖小心翼翼的拨弄着一些陈旧的书页，就像拨弄一只破壳的雏鸟一样翻阅着小的跟石子儿一样书籍。他烦躁又无可奈何的心想，他就是因为从来没照料过活物才放任那些好不容易逮到的小东西慌张跑回人类的居所，而现在，风神的翅膀啊——他可怎么搞定这叽哇乱喊的小鬼，她吃什么？活泼的光线像林中穿梭的顽皮精灵龙一样，从他翅翼侧面鲜艳的红白鳞片上滑落至爪尖的文字上，给他烦不胜烦的心脏提供一点抚慰——小鬼可以食用水果，肉等等。

出于某种未知的选择困难症，或者说由于饲养知识的贫瘠，thundercracker不知道准备哪些肉食给那个看起来胃口不小的姑娘，于是他选择了all in——广阔的森林很方便的提供了各种多汁的浆果和部分肉类，而最后他惊恐的发现除非飞到人类的聚集地，才能靠近河流捕捉到鱼，他是对他们的奇思妙想和纸片们有点兴趣而并不想接触，毕竟有不少人类，在贪婪和野心的驱使下曾尝试袭击和盗取龙蛋们，即使是在遥远而偏僻的青丘。他不知道这里附近看起来安于生活的村民实际如何但是……他无意冒险。于是thundercracker舒展开遮天蔽日的翅膀振翼而起，跨越了苍翠的树冠和更高层密集的针叶林，掠过点缀着积雪的死火山口和嶙峋的悬崖峭壁，在湿润微咸的海风中盘旋，寻找着翻涌的海浪层面下隐约一闪而过的鳞片光芒。

然而没有，毕竟作为山地上搜寻活物为生的飞龙，深邃不可估测的海域并非他擅长的领域，thundercracker失望的鼓动了下翅翼向沙滩停靠，指望至少捡点甲壳类当做研究的纪念品也行——鳞片的光芒一闪一闪，吸引了他全部的注意力，thundercracker咕鸣着晃着半竖起的翅膀小心靠近，一条在海上阳光温暖光芒下毫无戒心大咧咧睡大觉的“金色长蛇”盘踞在突起的石头上，酣睡正香。

得来全不费工夫，他想，虽然这蛇比他在纸片儿上看见的图鉴还要大——大的不可思议。他小心潜下前肢掖起双翼拱起肩胛骨，拉伸成一个优雅危险的弧度，然后闪电般掠过石头，振翅高飞，心满意足的卷走了黄澄澄的“纪念品”，没有鱼肉，thundercracker漫不经心的猜测，蛇肉应该也八九不离十，反正都是水边的玩意儿。他随意的击穿高空中迎面而来的凛冽风啸，蜷起前爪护着酣睡的“蛇”不被寒风侵袭以便指望给小鬼带口新鲜的，返航的旅途太过顺畅，他都开始胡思乱想图鉴上讲解的蛇的习性，那些残缺不全的文字说，蛇受到惊吓会“嘶嘶”叫起来——“哎哟海神的背鳍啊！我会飞了！？我就知道我肯定会飞！！”

……

嘶嘶？

当thundercracker感觉到困在指爪中光滑的细鳞边缘开始伸展，就像他将紧贴在身侧的翅翼伸展开来之时一样，飞龙目瞪口呆的看着相比较之下宽大的锐爪指缝中泄露出的点点腰腹部柔软潮湿的黄色鳍翼，刚刚紧紧蜷起的尾端叉开舒展成多瓣柔韧纤薄的半透明明黄尾鳍，带着黑色细长的纹路，调皮又好奇的拍打缠绕在巨龙粗粝的深蓝尖爪上，湿润的海水气息从坚硬的甲鳞缝隙中渗透了进去。

他下意识的松了爪。

“呃——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！！！”

……原来蛇受惊也不是嘶嘶叫的啊？

被捞回来搁在洞口的Bumblebee甩着潮湿水汽的尾鳍拍在他脸上，神气十足的指责他知识面的匮乏，声称自己是偷溜（“是闲逛！”）出深海的海中水龙而不是什么连鳍都没有的爬虫生物，淘气的娇小海龙翻了个身，露出柔软淡黄的肚皮心满意足的摊开在岩石上被山中更为温柔的阳光抚摸。

“讲真，”小海龙似乎毫不在意身上的水分被蒸腾消失在光线中，“我那会儿当真以为自己飞起来了好不好——我做梦都梦见自己能飞了。”他配合着异想天开的唠叨扑腾了一下嫩黄的多瓣鳍翼，那看起来似乎更适合在奔涌的水流中“飞扬”而不是在此时此地的粗粝岩石上干巴巴的划来划去，thundercracker都觉得过于坚硬的突出石质结构会不会划破那看起来过于柔软的肢体，他既没有山林中生物常有的坚硬甲壳，也没有小鬼似的厚实皮毛。Thundercracker凑近鼻息嗅了嗅还在唠叨个不停的明黄海龙（“我说，你在这看了多少人类的破纸片儿啦？”），被山风拂过后的细长躯体仍然带了海上特有的咸湿温和气息，他看着划过岩石地面蝴蝶翅膀一样的鳍翼，迟疑着拱了拱柔软的腰腹舔了舔——呸，他忘了蒸腾干海水水分的海龙，好比抹上了盐巴的鲜鱼，简直可以直接架在烤架上了。

忍无可忍的飞龙叼起絮絮叨叨个不停的海龙扔进了山脚下的一个不深的小水塘里，像清洗猎物身上的血迹一样按在池水里拨弄揉搓，直至湿漉漉的好脾气小龙也不胜其烦的唧了一声，露出与圆溜溜大眼睛不符的满嘴利齿一口咬上了thundercracker右爪中指食指的骨节，在飞龙惊掉了下颌忘记反击之前松开嘴，渗人的咧嘴一笑。

“我可是吃鱼的！”

好吧，thundercracker郁闷的舔舐着味道变成“淡水鱼”的小海龙后颈上黑色的半透明鳞片，像是松烟墨汁一样在傍晚浓郁橙黄的光影下折射着细微的光芒，好吧，他也就是一段时间不能比中指了而已，而已。高大的飞龙提起bumblebee，由着对方懒洋洋的将潮湿的柔韧躯体像什么勋章绶带一样圈在他脖子上——海龙没有伸展开来的骨骼肢体只有用于乘风破浪的鳍翼，所以蜜蜂色泽的小龙只能生疏的将自己避开巨龙背脊上的尖刺挂在他脖颈上，像一条湿乎乎的项圈——谁叫他咬坏了thundercracker的前爪不能让他抓着自己回洞穴呢？

在大多数人类的传说里，巨龙都是贪婪而暴戾的守护者，会将自己盘踞的山脉甚至生存于其中的飞鸟走兽都视为自己宝贵的私人财富，thundercracker恰恰不是，他自认为只是个暂住者，虽然他有点小小的龙的通病，他也喜欢收集亮晶晶的玩意儿，细碎的宝石，破碎的光学镜片，鲜艳的石子儿，他把小零碎们囤积到一起，放在明亮之处闪闪发光。thundercracker心满意足的看着这犹如白日地上的星辰一般的美景，惬意的回想曾经在繁星漫天的夜空中所向披靡的飞行畅游，是的曾经——现在以及后来，他一时失手弄来了两个叽叽喳喳个不停的小东西得照顾，他很担心如果他趁着夜色正好去飞一圈，不知道这两个老是互相舔来舔去的小东西谁会吃掉谁。

他掖起翅翼，想了想那满嘴锋利的像匕首的利齿和自己指关节上愈合的伤痕，站起来绕开蹦来蹦去的小鬼，干脆利落的拱翻了在水塘边打滚的小海龙，他凑近吻部舔舐着着喉部下未被坚硬鳞片覆盖的柔软组织，感觉稍稍用力合上唇齿就能咬穿光滑的胸腹，bumblebee懒洋洋的抬起前鳍贴在thundercracker干燥的鼻尖上意思意思推了推。

“痒。”他说，“让我来。”后挪一点翻了个身歪歪扭扭的撑着鳍翼支起来，thundercracker迟疑了拿鼻尖蹭了下海龙湿润的吻部，慢吞吞的将结实的脖颈搁在交叉的前爪上眯起眼。小海龙像沙滩上的海狮一样歪歪倒倒的穿过岩石上清凉幽绿的草苔，挪过来在他下颌蹭了蹭，尝试着立起来舔舐他的侧脸和鼻梁儿，然而多瓣的鳍翼虽然看起来柔韧有力，然而比起飞龙长长的脖颈却显得长度不足，小海龙费力的攀着背后翅膀和肩胛骨连接处凸起的鳞甲试图半挂在飞龙庞大的身躯一侧，thundercracker鼻翼动了动，不耐烦的喷出几点火星，抬起前爪往上送了送。

他其实不喜欢太过潮湿的东西，岩洞深处渗透不尽的水滴，盛夏带来的森林幽绿，积雨云下的狂风骤雨，这些都会阻碍他展开巨大翅翼的好心情，出乎意料的是唯有这个总是要求在水里打滚的湿漉漉的小家伙，他总是不介意去享受那点潮湿柔软的，带着海风气息的细长舌头从下颌缱绻着一路舔舐到眼睑下侧。thundercracker从未涉足过小海龙那个神秘深邃的故乡，但是龙的嗅觉非常敏锐，他可以从含在嘴里的对方舌尖上吮吸到一点特殊的类似于海盐一样的呼吸。这令他心潮澎拜起伏之余还有一点异样的想法，就像bumblebee总是向往苍穹一样，他也对那个危险未知的海底异域充满了好奇。虽然他从来没有说出来过，每当他带着些微的傲慢对着直立起身扑腾着鳍翼假装飞翔的小海龙亮出宽阔华丽的巨大双翼时，他也曾幻想过那几对窄小软韧的鳍状肢体是如何在汹涌危险的洋流中所向披靡的。

深邃黑暗的海底深处就像人类嘈杂繁琐的居所一样不受飞龙们的欢迎，他们的自尊和高傲只容许他们美丽辽阔的翅膀为一望无际的天空而绽放，然而thundercracker总是和别的巨龙有那么一点不一样，就像对待人类，就像对待大海，就像对待bee。当他的双翼携带着猎物和狂风在水塘边掀起波澜，小海龙吱溜一下从水底窜上去拍了他一脸水花，餐饮之余他们交谈，从bee滔滔不绝的废话之中他逐渐具体化了起先脑海中模糊的印象。bumblebee谈及他时刻流动不息的故乡时的言辞，和飞龙细长瞳孔中凝视日落下燃烧的天际一样骄傲自豪，那个黑暗又明亮，冰冷又温暖，广阔又紧密的地方。成群结伴的海龙们并不像因为羽翼和躯体过于庞大的飞龙们一样习惯于独居，涌动的激烈潮流洗练下的深海精灵们为了更好的适应生存而团结一致，他曾以为没有健壮结实的双翼，身形细长娇小的海龙会如何如何多艰苦，那般那般不自由，然而bee却说，鳍翼划过涌流时与被抓到天际中拂过气流的感觉其实也别无二致。

“那都是自由的味道，thundery，”小海龙咂咂嘴，竭力伸长脖子舔食干净他利剑一样犬齿上的甘甜血迹，“只不过你自己没体验过，又老是瞧不起我们不会飞而已。”

他从来没考虑过突破海风的威胁进一步考据水流的深不可测，飞龙想着，小东西觉得他在嘲弄自己，看不起自己，实际上跃动的龙心深处，他到底有没有对那潮湿涌动的海底深处抱有一点点的向往，thundercracker自己也不知道，没准，也许，他只是被偎在前爪和胸膛下冒着瞌睡虫的柔软躯体所吸引而留恋不舍而已。

一切都在改变，一切都在前进。

然而有些被迫的前进，有些人为的改变总是会暴露出生活更为狰狞和危机四伏的一面，没错，人为，字面意思上的人为。

当小鬼的哀嚎狂吠带领他看见小海龙奄奄一息的蜷缩在水塘远处石缝中间时，暴涨的怒火如同溢满了池水的鲜血一样瞬间点燃了他的神经末梢——他们怎么敢……怎么敢！thundercracker小心翼翼的把受伤的鳍翼含在嘴里叼着往洞穴处飞去，那些被允许在他有限的宽容和耐心之下求存的贪婪冒险者，他不介意偶尔有鬼鬼祟祟的脚步痕迹落在偌大的洞穴中，或者带走什么在他们鼠目寸光里似乎无限珍贵的宝石碎片——现在，他们胆敢想要夺走他视为双翼一样的两个真正的宝物，他不过是例行去释放了一下飞翔的本能，而归来之时，小心翼翼构筑的被他视为“巢”一样的部分就被破坏的如此殆尽。Thundercracker迫切而急躁的在纸片和零碎中间抓挠出一点可怜巴巴的药物试图治愈小海龙伤痕累累的身躯，他原本精致活泼的尾鳍被精心设计的活动捕兽夹撕成了碎片，斑斑点点的血迹像星光一样在黯淡的鳞片缝隙里闪烁着生命喘息的微光。

他错了，thundercracker沉痛的想，带着伤感和暴戾的鼻息轻轻舔舐着海龙身上数不清的裂痕和伤口，不会流动的死水静潭无法挽留鳍翼跃动的生命，他忘了被困在他双翼之下的海蓝色瞳孔在凝视着天空同时，也在思念汹涌不息的大海，bumblebee越来越多的沉默和愈发迟缓的举止早已告知他被静滞的水削弱了生命力。毕竟落在死水中的繁星只是倒影，真正的星光只有在更广阔的苍穹之中才能去追逐。

你为什么不说呢？飞龙收敛翅翼，将小海龙小心的卷在胸膛之下，“你该告诉我的。”

Bumblebee喘息着伸出细长的舌头，竭力在他垂下的吻部扫了扫，仿佛一个无力的亲吻，“我说了，”他咧开嘴，受伤的嘴缘创口让笑容变得残缺不全，“我告诉过你了thundery，我想要‘飞’——”

巨大的飞龙蜷曲脖颈，把鼻吻和他的小海龙紧紧贴在一起。

“只不过后来我想要和你一起——一起‘飞’而已”他喃喃自语，疼痛和失血让他脱力松懈下来，轻轻靠向巨龙粗粝的鼻尖，“我们一起……”

小鬼的呜咽像某种同样受伤的痛苦一样在他翅翼的另一侧哭诉，thundercracker将海龙和小狗收拢进怀里，毛茸茸的小姑娘小心的踩在他的爪尖，学着他的举止轻轻舔着安抚着bumblebee胸口中间凝固了血痂的巨大创伤。飞龙抬起头，深蓝的天幕远处上闪烁的繁星向前一直延伸，落在了山脉背后更辽远深邃的领域，那片潮涌起伏的“天空”。

在森林深处里和花朵一起酣睡沉眠的迷你精灵龙被一阵震颤人心的深沉龙啸所惊醒，那是愤怒，挫败而又夹杂着某种希冀与振作的信号，她悬挂在花瓣边缘倾听着这“起飞”的讯号，揣测是不是有过一面之缘的那条古怪飞龙在做着什么。她想已经很久，很久没见过另一个大致的同类了，她是不是应该去拜访一下这住的挺远的“邻居”。

然而直到很久以后，精灵龙却再也没见过那条蓝色巨龙和他的小狗，以及生活在浅水里的一条海龙。

又是一季春风，她小到几乎看不清的指爪抓牢山峦上蔓延的柔嫩荆棘枝条，长久的凝望被山脉掩盖的属于翅膀的天空，和山脉背后属于鳍的“天空”。


	2. 啼笑皆非

巴斯特不见了。

惊天雷感到了焦虑，狂躁，失心疯，精神分裂，有机过敏症，放错香菜一样的负面情绪，像搅水泥的红蜘蛛一样在处理器里翻搅个不停且伴随着大喊大叫。

他其实真应该听从一下梅丽莎的建议的，就是那个什么吧……宠物用电子追踪器，精致小巧，扣在狗项圈上，毫不费力。

“不比你裤腰带上拴着的便携狗粮和草稿纸能麻烦多少。”梅丽莎兴致缺缺地建议道。

“住口！”惊天雷厉声说，“小鬼可不需要你们这些奇奇怪怪的电子适配器，你们的科技水平根本配不上她，而且极有可能是针对我的进一步监视计划。”

怒火席卷了她，一场关于科技进步和养狗手册和外星人入侵的暴怒争执即将掀翻这个仓库的屋顶，大黄蜂的狂笑成功拉扯开了两个人的注意力，就像在互殴的父母间摇旗呐喊的小孩儿一样。

“伙计们，”他坐在沙发背上笑得前仰后合，惊天雷真希望他当初把这用报废汽车叠加的沙发造的更松垮一点，这样就能把这个老是不请自来登堂入室的小矮子摔个底朝天，“伙计们，冷静一点，干嘛为了还没发生的事破坏你们珍贵的友谊呢？”

梅丽莎就像吃了过期狗粮一样皱起脸，十分明目张胆地对这段友谊表示了恶心和过敏性不适，“注意了，”她厉声反驳，“我要是再对你们的私生活多关心一点，我就是弱智，多谢提醒。”然后扬长而去。

惊天雷提醒大黄蜂：“你知道你不一定非得得罪她才能停止争执是吧？”

“啊？”小个子看起来有点茫然，费力的把注意力从旅游风景区的赛车道上捡回来洗洗干净，“我得罪她了吗？”

惊天雷点点头：“我想是的，她看起来像要吐了一样。”

“我头几次过来的时候看你的沙发也吐了，”大黄蜂提醒，“你就像一个变态一样收集报废的小汽车……呜呃——”

“可你现在坐在上面看电视。”

“是啊，”大黄蜂心不在焉的尝试用极限速度换台，“我还和霸天虎住一块呢，哪个更现实魔幻主义一点？”

惊天雷不说话了，蹲下去拿便携装狗粮去喂巴斯特。

“汪汪汪！”

巴斯特不见了。

惊天雷搜索了整个经常散步的地区，梅丽莎打电话给他要求他立即停止这种暴露信息的行为（“你疯了吗！不——我没有关心你！”），但是他停不下来，他就像逃离霸天虎逃离赛博坦逃离青丘一样逃离空荡荡的仓库。他一直认为只要有印着狗爪泥巴痕迹的稿纸，那就还不算完全失败，但是现在他的小读者接二连三的不见了，他该把故事继续念给谁听呢？

小鬼，我的小鬼。他跌跌撞撞地吓飞了一树林子的飞鸟，它们像惊恐的败兵一样飞快地远离他，一去不返，梅丽莎也是。他想起后来大黄蜂接了梅丽莎的电话，她已经不愿意亲自来监视他了。

“他还没有因为小狗崽精神失常吗？”

“哼嗯……”大黄蜂刻意地扫了一眼他，什么意思？“我觉得还行，我不是很确定地球人会不会跟语言不通的有机小可爱说话唠嗑讲剧本……”

“有的人会把宠物作为家人，他们会——他们甚至会和宠物结婚，错了，家人。”

“结婚？”

“就是光天化日之下发誓终身在一起互相折磨的一种仪式。”

“我不能确定是不是我想的那个意思……”

惊天雷听不清后续的窃窃私语，但是后来大黄蜂诚恳地试图说服他，小狗的皮毛不能收缩折叠所以胸腔不能打开心脏也不能用于融合啦如果他想应该买个贵金属圈圈权当入乡随俗就可以啦……

“我当然知道你是什么意思，”惊天雷的飞行引擎剧烈咆哮了一下，“你核心处理器是不是有病。”

大黄蜂很无辜地耸耸肩，用那双狗狗眼讨好样地看着他，就像他每次有所求一样：“我就是担心你们嘛，是不是，好姑娘？”

“嗷汪！”

惊天雷不耐烦地把稿纸揉成一个团砸到他头上：“你说过别为还没发生的事担心的，”他提醒着，“更何况是这种无稽之谈。”

“啊，”大黄蜂伤感地叹了一口气，“巴斯特是个好姑娘，说起来也真不应该辜负她。”

“嗷呜——汪！”

惊天雷又不说话了，他站起来迅速地把稿纸摞得整整齐齐，然后跨过沙发把大黄蜂拖进了卧室。

小矮子学会了正确闭嘴和张嘴的方式。

巴斯特不见了。

飞行者耗空了大半的能源储备，他精疲力竭地摔倒在悬崖边的草地上，就像每次战斗结束后的短暂休憩，一屁股坐在地上垂着头，不过那时候他想的是宏图伟业实现的那一天。惊天雷突然发现自己开始想不起来那时候构建计划的想法是什么了，他迷迷糊糊地思索运转处理器费劲地回忆，最终除了一些模糊的爆炸和轰鸣，只有些令人摸不着头脑的“大业”“保护”“机器人更年期”之类前后不搭的低语，像一阵柔和的蜂鸣一样粘稠地包裹着他。不过他确信曾经是常常听见过一些地面单位的引擎鸣叫近在咫尺地响过。

比如放任那个小矮子趴在仰躺的机翼上用手指挫掉座舱一侧涂装上可疑的黄漆，他听着运转逐渐平稳的跑车引擎交替着飞行引擎共鸣声逐渐放松下来，像夏日里滚烫的地板上化成一滩的小鬼一样。

“你知道你可不能老是呆在这儿是吧，”他唠唠叨叨地提醒着，手指在机翼接缝里蹭来蹭去弄的飞行者有些发痒，“这是怎么弄到这里面去了……”

啊又来了，飞行者懒散地交叠着腿，把这种日常嘟囔当做梅丽莎的怒火一样抛在脑后打算陷入一场轻松愉快的事后充电，但是这个小矮子有时候总是像针尖一样戳得让人不那么痛快。

“真不知道如果哪天我们都不见了你能干什么。”

惊天雷并没有什么拆台和专戳人痛处的爱好，尖酸刻薄那是红蜘蛛的活儿，但是他还是漫不经心地，不那么友好又宁静和善地提醒大黄蜂：“你又无处可去。”小鬼也不会跑远的。

它可认识回家的路。

他感到机翼接缝处一阵尖锐的短暂刺痛，不过就像某些失态一样即刻消散了，不痛不痒的。飞行者转过头雕不高兴地看着嘟嘟囔囔的小家伙，得到了一个同样宁静和善的白眼。

“你可真够刻薄的，”他语气不稳地评价，把清洁工具扔得远远地，“惊天雷。”

那是，飞行者转回头心满意足地关闭了光镜，我可是霸天虎，你别妄想用这种小礼物小手段就能把我拉下水。他卷起手臂揽住小跑车沉思着的头雕，陷入了午后长而惬意的梦境中。

巴斯特回来了。

惊天雷远远地看见梅丽莎在仓库门口雕塑一样凝固不动的身影，还有小鬼蹦来蹦去用小爪子挠门的可爱举措。

“也许我应该对你道谢，”他蹲下去伸手去接欢天喜地的小狗，“但是你知道我不想也不大诚心。”

“那真是够了，”梅丽莎看起来没有他预想的那么怒气冲冲——在他毫无顾忌地飞行了整个城市来搜索小狗之后，相反，她用一种能直接用手摸到的怜悯注视着他，“在局域媒体上发了个寻狗启事就有人打电话过来了。”

“那有寻赛博坦人启事吗？”

“并没有那种东西。”

惊天雷陷入了沉思，他用一种轻柔缓慢的节奏抚摸着呼噜呼噜的小狗，但是又像在穿过空气爱抚着别的什么。

问完这句没头没脑的话他觉得有什么事想不起来了，好像给忘记了。

于是他站起来捧着小狗，打算开灯关门送客，梅丽莎快要溢出来的可笑的怜悯穿过空气淙淙而来，“我可没有关心你——我说过我不是弱智。”然后她长长地叹了一口气。

惊天雷打开灯光，对着空荡荡的仓库恍然大悟。

大黄蜂不见了。


	3. 新生

每次惊天雷看见他的时候，那小子总是拘束地收起哈哈哈的表情，学着跟他一样变得冷淡沉默，但是他知道在火种深处，这年轻活跃的飞行者跳动着和他完全不一样的脉冲。  


新生的飞行者喜欢地球，喜欢狗，也喜欢人类，比较不喜欢电视剧。他没见过赛博坦，惊天雷也没有兴趣给他提点太多，他在军事基地秘密地升级成长，热衷于和驾驶员们空中竞速。惊天雷觉得有必要什么时候警告他一番了，人类似乎已经将活泼的飞行者视为他们的一员，他们的所有物。实际上比起冷淡疏远的F22，他实在太像一个人类了，宁愿坐在基地里和士兵们瞎扯淡，和人类一起大骂球赛，也很少主动乐意去和真正的同族拘谨地交谈。  


他疏远我，惊天雷凝视着闪光的荧屏，他们流转着差不多的火种源代码，却在相处上像陌生人。  


他在想和菲尔伯恩协商让这家伙加入人类军队参战来换取禁止科学研究插手是不是个糟糕透了的主意，他似乎把他从某种意义上变成了人类。  


真恶心，惊天雷被自己的念头晃了下油箱，不可能，我们飞行者……  


他皱起脸看着和菲尔伯恩徒步归来的高大机体，想起过往的时刻，年轻的舰载机总是热烈地谈论着什么，他从来不避讳对人类的亲近，总是显得非常高兴，蓬勃的活力和热切的情绪从磁场中蔓延开来，他是那么年轻，自由，无所畏惧。  


“不……菲尔伯恩，我不知道，我很抱歉……”

惊天雷原本对那些舰载机偷偷摸摸主动去承担的任务没有丝毫兴趣，但是舰载机今天显得过于颓废和异常了。他瞪着垂头丧气的飞行者，示意让菲尔伯恩滚蛋。  
“别这样对他，”梅丽莎警告他，“首先他是个好士兵，其次他现在属于我们的编队，他不是你的下属——”  
“我知道他是什么，你也少教训我，”惊天雷打断她，“你知道如果我让他离开，他会听谁的。”  
菲尔伯恩惊讶地瞪着他，似乎像是在看一座原本已经宣告休眠火山的怒火喷薄而出，她的手指动了动，谨慎地扣住了对讲机。  
“不是今天，”惊天雷宣布，“不是现在，如果我想这么做，不会给你和那群人类通风报信的时间，现在，离开这里，马上。” 

菲尔伯恩看起来要做些什么，更年轻的飞行者轻轻动了动垂下来的尾翼，“没事的，”他小声而不安的劝慰，听起来更像在安慰自己，“一切都好，梅丽莎，让我自己待一会儿。”

女战士的手长久地按在腰间的枪支和对讲机上忍耐了许久，最终她放了手：“最好这样。”

无论对哪位飞行者，她的和善都像岩浆上漂浮的冰块一样迅速化作了一缕青烟，这不怪她，她一直孤身一人维持着这不平衡中的平衡，上头想要运用这些“武器”，也有人想通过他们身上谋求更多，曾经只有执拗疏离的惊天雷一人时她觉得一切尚在控制中，她当然感到过恐惧，但是更多的责任压推着他们面对冷淡的飞行者。早先的时候，她觉得这种非敌非友的距离很好，直到他带来那个外星人所谓的“婴儿”，还是容器罐装的。

“我需要场地和技术平台，”他的语气稀松平常地仿佛在说我需要狗粮，“组装构建一个新躯体。”

你疯了，她和另外的负责人张了张嘴，惊讶地无法出声，于是接二连三的上膛声替代了他们的焦虑和警告出示给了前霸天虎。惊天雷没有后退的意思，他从来不后退，“材料我能弄到，别问，别猜，别找，一切完成后，他会对你们有用处，足以抵消你们可怜又可笑的恐惧。”

我们绝不恐惧！菲尔伯恩想对他吼出声，但是很快她被那个见所未见的容器里流转的新生光芒吸引了注意力，它显得那么年轻，自由，无所畏惧，蓬勃的火光在狭小容器里急切地撞来撞去，她想起了新生婴儿眼里才有的熠熠光辉。

交涉在拉锯战般的对峙中逐渐完成，人类的全部好奇心此刻都集中在上线的新生机体中，他们怎么说也算为制造（“是创造，菲尔伯恩，我们不是机器。”）一个外星人付出了一半力气，不过她很好奇的是，构建这个新生机体的创造者，在完成了一切只剩等待启动后，却没了踪影，只留下了条条框框复杂的协议，干净利落地隔绝了一切鬼祟的科学研究，他声明新生儿被作为一个独立的士兵，而不是武器服役换取生存，此外各负其责。

你们是单体遗传的吗？菲尔伯恩看着茫然的蓝光镜被点亮，如果不是，你的另一半创造者在哪？为什么你会被遗弃在此？

就算不是赛博坦人，她知道什么叫感同身受，孤独而空白的思维在陌生人的簇拥下毫无隐私的暴露出来，这个外星人新生儿无疑是被抛弃了。 

她回过神，遥遥的回望了一样紧张地快痉挛的舰载机，他在惊天雷铁青的脸色下垂着头步入仓库，那固步自封的堡垒，她冷笑了一声。

沉默以肉眼可见的状态胶着两个飞行者，惊天雷只是盯着荧屏上眼花缭乱的广告不吭声，舰载机显得难熬又没耐心，他先是在隔得远远的沙发另一边低头抠着报废汽车上的边边角角，又弯下腰去逗弄毫无兴致的巴斯特，最终他率先扛不住这无声的谴责，直接又急躁地询问惊天雷：“我又做错了什么？”

蓝色的飞行者侧过头，变化的光影映衬在他脸上显得阴沉又木然，这话背后潜藏的失利和卑微让他感到太过熟悉和反感，很容易让他想起不愿意去想的事情，“你觉得你做错了事吗？”

身形并不小的舰载机看起来缩了一缩，“我……和我的战友一起解决的‘小麻烦’，”他怯声咕哝着，“但是我看见那些哭叫死去的人类……近在咫尺，我的战友也一一倒下，我头一次看的那么清楚和……恐惧……”

懦弱。

不得不说失望的潮水淹没了惊天雷，他冷淡的磁场里也流露出一股诧异和不满糅合的情绪，他想是不是对某种异想天开的愿景寄托了太多不该有的希望，如今让所有他关心的他不关心都痛苦不堪。

惊天雷想起来最先放弃的人是他自己，他丧气地把无处可去的新生火种丢给了那些懦弱无趣的有机体，也许我应该一枪熄灭你，他语气不善地瞪着舰载机，以免你变成一个无用的有机体。

“梅丽莎说是你带我过来的，”小飞行者从善如流的一面开始安抚他自己，他滑下沙发曲起腿坐在地上，这让他显得毫无戒心，“最开始的时候，我意识到自己和他们不一样，我希望见到你，但是你拒绝了梅丽的转达，我就开始不抱希望了。”他咕哝着抱怨飞行者，语气里却没有流露出应有的怨恨和指责，仿佛只是轻松地谈论过去糟糕的天气一样。

“我做错了什么——你这么讨厌我……梅丽说我们才是同一类。”

惊天雷又把视线转向电视，他想回答舰载机，我只是对人类毫无好感，而你跟他们走的太近了，但他知道，年轻的飞行者除了人类，也同样一无所有，至少他自己还有好姑娘。现在他要剥夺舰载机所有的一切，是否会显得太残忍。

……

去他的，惊天雷想，我是霸天虎，残酷就是我的本性。

“我对参与你的个人成长升级毫无兴趣，”他流露出相应的兴致缺缺，“所有的一切选择，成为人类的一员，或者我们的一员，都是你自己做出的，只不过当你倾向于变成可悲的有机体，我会履行我应该纠正你的责任。”

“你还记得你是我的监护人？他们教我这个词的，监护人。记录员说你没看过我上线，在我有激活自主程序以后，你连我第一次试飞都没来，他们简直应该教教我什么叫孤儿。”

沉默的帷幕又拉了下来。

不是的，惊天雷盯着光屏上莫名多出的一个小黑点，缓慢而不情愿地回答，“不。”

“我去了，只是你看不见。”

“你飞的太慢，太低了，就像人类一样落后迟钝，所以你看不见我。”

天平开始向他倾斜。

舰载机被猝不及防了一脸，他又开始抠沙发的边角，他想过很多次与监护人的对峙和埋怨，他有理由指责飞行者的缺失造成的一切，却没想过最终对方火种里的高傲和优越让他变得和尘埃一样卑微，惊天雷原本就瞧不起他，人类工厂组装的赛博坦零件，在飞行者眼里如同流水线上的手工制品材料，最终他们是天差地别的。可他为什么现在又要“纠正”他。

F18向飞行者投去不安又疑惑的一瞥。

惊天雷挥开这漫长的拉锯，迟疑着告诉他，“因为有些战士……”他思索着记忆回路深处片段，小芯谨慎地措辞，这些话不仅用来安抚年轻的小家伙，还得用来说服自己，“即使重伤，也不应该被遗弃在战场上，何况是飞行者，”他微微垂下头雕看着打呵欠的小狗，“……你会得到第二次机会，成为……更好的战士。”

“为了什么？”年轻直白的光镜看起来蔚蓝明亮，急切地想得到答案，真理或者谎言。

为了……

“每个人都有选择的机会，如果在过去，我会毫不犹豫地训练你，让你成为霸天虎，一个值得骄傲的飞行者，哪怕你所骄傲的只是名为伟大的罪恶。”

“我不明白……为什么现在不？”

有些事改变了，我在想，你的路当由你自己选择。我最初加入霸天虎，走上战场，很难说一开始就是狂热地相信了他们，大多数时候，作为头脑的都是长机，我们只需要服从，选择，权衡，那都是指挥才有的权利。

我会留在霸天虎，那也是我逐渐为自己做出的选择。

离开也是？

离开也是。

“现在你想要为人类而战，我想知道，如果这不是你唯一的路，你会有其他选择么？”

“我不知道，但有时候不确定就是你值得为之一搏的缘由。”

他们的光镜在黑暗中熠熠生辉，年轻的舰载机压抑不住火种中汹涌的热烈与憧憬，他光镜放大盯住飞行者慢条斯理的优雅步伐，宽大结实机翼变形预热的每个瞬间，那些潜伏的力量，冰封的狂热，寂灭的信条，在这酣眠的深夜重新一一点燃，带着势不可挡的庞大磁场。  


惊天雷本没有兴趣去提点那些不如他们的落后者，但他仍然选择去看激动地微微发抖的年轻飞行者，就像跨越千万年的时光去看曾经在击垮一切的霸天虎中间，强忍着激动的自己。  


他们那么年轻，自由，无所畏惧。  


惊天雷微微抬起下颌，这里没有适宜起航的人工跑道，没有提前通知的飞行条件，没有时刻预警的地面航标。但是没关系，他选择了成为真正的赛博坦战士，孤独是他的航道，死亡会为他预警，他得学会真正的起飞。  


这才是这孩子真正的第一次上线，第一次试飞，而惊天雷从来没有错过这个。  


“跟上我，”F22轻飘飘地抛下几个字，“如果你能。”带着引擎无可匹敌的咆哮直上云霄。

而背后的新生如影随行。


	4. 傲慢与偏见

他的光镜是蓝得那么纯粹，即使在最深切的疼痛和最难熬的孤独中依旧明亮，明亮得过于脆弱了。  


就像一个小小的滚烫的恒星，总有一天会给贪得无厌的黑暗一点点吞噬殆尽。  


他是那么聪明，恰到好处又不卑不亢的诱导和游说，做些几乎只有电视剧中的主角才能完成的毫无逻辑的计划，然而又蠢的可笑，比如，把翻盘的希望寄托在一个兴致缺缺的前敌人身上。  


但他就是吃透了他这一点，每句话都似乎毫无意义却句句悄悄潜入牢牢捆住他的火种，他这么聪明狡猾，伶牙俐齿，为什么从来都看不透自己从一开始就站在了错误的起点上呢？  


大黄蜂看起来停顿了一下，或许是今夜的星光太静谧，晚风太轻柔，他显得有点对前霸天虎过于坦诚，“你知道，擎天柱，还有那些人……我一直很佩服他们，就是这样，”他在漆黑的夜色下温柔沉浮的光镜亮度始终落在虚空中毫无目的的一点，就像此刻说出那些毫无目的的话语一样，“那些黑暗……他们用火种去熄灭它，我想我永远没法成为像那样勇敢的人，就是……”大黄蜂的门翼轻微的颤抖了一下，“我所做的，不过是尽所能用些毫无意义的残羹冷炙去填补黑暗的空洞，这没什么用，”他疲惫地笑了笑，嘴角松垮垮地往下掉，“大家也并不满意，我不是个足够称职的人。”  


惊天雷转过头不再看他带着沉重夜色和潮气的光镜，安慰人并不是他会做的事，更何况他觉得大黄蜂说的确实是事实——他做的糟糕透了，毫无意义，让人不甚满意，有趣的是，恰恰是他想让所有人都能心满意足，才导致所有人都对他不满意。惊天雷忖度着，这个傻瓜，他反复给那个黄色的标签上来回标注，脑模块缺失，千万年前也敢带着累赘还对他大呼小叫的机油停滞患者。  


“也许你下次来，不再一张嘴就是帮忙，”他微微皱起眉强迫自己不要从那好奇又柔软的光镜视线前挪开脸，那样看起来心虚得很可疑，“我没计划搬家，也可以不装那个旋转门好把你直接转出去，而且允许你看电视的时候吃吵死人的零食。”他希望自己的想法不会太明显，寄希望于小矮子能够理解话中的暗示，又不要理解得太过深入。大黄蜂圆溜溜的光镜可疑地闪烁几下，仿佛什么也没发生一样若无其事地站起来擦了擦伤腿上的水气，“唔……”  


完了，他想，他不仅理解穿透了他的想法，还似乎打算假装自己没那么聪明一样。  


他俯身屈膝擦干净大黄蜂腿上的湿气，连他自己都不知道为什么要下意识这样做，大黄蜂看起来吓了一跳，惴惴不安浮现在他光镜里，把神色变得坚硬退缩而不复那些可爱的柔软。  


糟透了……  


或许是今夜的星光太静谧，晚风太轻柔，惊天雷显得过于别扭地不坦诚了。他听见大黄蜂说，好。  


什么？  


大黄蜂说，“好，”接着他想了想，补充一句，“不过我很不喜欢激辣口味，特别是在看电影或者电视……无论什么，激辣爆米花太不合时宜。”  


他想指出，这也是一种偏见，大黄蜂反驳这是个人口味问题，不过……  


汽车人低头用一种称得上是“蜂鸣”的音调说道，“如果是以前，我总是想去尝试一下新东西的，”他补充，“任何。”  


他就那么一直看着战斗机，惊天雷也看着他。


	5. 空军协定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 福尔摩惊和蜂生？

这个宁静的清晨，当我从匆匆的信使那儿接到一份出乎意料的来件后，不得不怀着十二G的歉意去叨扰惊天雷。

我在狭小的楼道里轻轻敲击门扉，却没有听闻作家先生不耐烦又快速的步伐前来回应，我呼唤他道：“惊天雷？请不要对我回答说你正研究一段深刻的影视情节而不得不将我拒之门外。惊天雷？先生？”

门锁咔哒一声打开，露出作家乱糟糟的磁场，疲惫而厌烦的电流在他额前闪过，他稍微抬起机翼一侧让我弯腰进入，随即快速回到他那古怪的工作桌前，仿佛只是放进一阵容易被忽视的穿堂风。

平日摊开整洁数据板和稿纸的位置此刻被一堆凌乱而奇特的导流管，试管，瓶瓶罐罐所占领，半透明的雾气从荧光的液体中蒸腾。我想起我的警局朋友曾提及作家先生曾经从事过的科研工作，显然，道听途说远没有亲眼所见来的让人兴趣盎然。

但是讨论科学并非我今天的目的所在。

我试图在杂乱无章的二楼仓库间里蹦跳着躲开堆积的盘子，干涸的喷漆罐，半个铁苹果，小心翼翼地抱起一摞小沙发上的剧本搁到膝上坐了下来：“如果我对你现在进行的事业表示好奇，是否会打扰到您？”惊天雷不置可否地直起身，似乎并没有解释的兴趣，而是喃喃地嘀咕着：“倘若变色……便是那致命的利器……”说着，他将试管中的液体涂抹到某种纸张上，随即显现出一抹不详的艳丽。“哈！”他心满意足又失望透顶地将空试管和杂物扔进角落，转身面对我，在我瞪大光镜中饱含的谴责意味下将被毒物锈蚀的手指别过背后去，辩解着： 

“不出所料，小黄人，不过是件无聊的谋杀。”语毕，他似乎又觉得受我不安而解释是种无聊的羞辱一般，哼了一声歪倒在更大的那张沙发上，“看得出来，”我说，“你的激情和聪明燃烧殆尽后，无聊开始从你火种中溢出到了光镜。”他懒散地晃着头雕，涣散的光镜视线从房间角落一直掉落我腿上，然后突然精神一振：“

既然你如此了解现状，小黄人，进入我的领地后又始终不为所动，想必你一定准备了某种令我感兴趣的物件。”他眯着光镜灼灼地盯着我，而我忍不住大笑出声，随即掩饰着干咳了一阵：“我恐怕要让你失望了，惊天雷，我没能带来某盘经典剧作的录像带，也拿不到你想研究的外星生物体，”我从子空间掏出一份薄薄的信件，“只有某个人遥远的不幸落在了我膝头。”

他好奇地接过信件，“这年头谁还会使用如此不甚方便的信息交流呢，”剧作家托着下颌飞快地思考，“他避开电子网路，又急于使信息抵达而购买了最昂贵的极速快递信使服务，唔……焦虑，不安，不信任公开的电子线路……没错，”他满意地点点头，一点冷淡而自信地微笑掠过他的嘴角，“一位政府官员，”他先将信件落款展示出来——铁堡航空管制部门的高级负责人，一位我曾经军队中的好友，银剑，“惹出了绝对不能被众人知晓的麻烦，哼，”惊天雷显现出一种他惯有的对汽车人政务部门的轻蔑，“求助于他忠诚可靠的老友——大黄蜂——中尉。”他露出一点仓促不解的神色，在我身上蜻蜓点水般扫视一下又重回冷淡，“如果你愿意为我说明更多详尽的细节，不失为一个求我帮忙的好办法。”

我向他说明了我和银剑一同为军队服役时短暂又深刻的交情，随即问他事态是否严重，他不耐烦地将信件揉成团扔进先前摔落试管的角落，不屑地低头瞟过我一眼，摆了摆手，“你太思虑过多了，亲爱的小个子，我确信这汽车人的无聊困扰稍微引起了我一点点兴趣。”说罢他便沉稳地像门口走去，而我及时打断了他预备出门的举止：“我得说，亲爱的作家，我那份作为救护车助理的本职……”他露出一点失望的神情，又飞快的撇到一边去，“啊，是的，没错，”他抱臂满不在乎地打算将我和星星点点的失望扔进垃圾堆的角落，“倘若你觉得我打扰你太久，你大可以——”“我是说，”我同一天内第二次打断了他，若是旁人，他早就用机翼背面面对那人了，“我的本职工作再放一放也无妨。”我微笑着对他摊了摊手，而一抹转瞬即逝的亮色淹没在绯红的光镜中，“好极了，”他倨傲地回答，仿佛我的决定本就理所当然，“那么我们马上出发，你去告诉菲尔伯恩太太不需要午餐了。”说罢便飞快地冲下了楼梯。


	6. 写手精分试炼七题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.一方死亡梗甜文。2.告白成功梗虐文。3.甜文，以“那之后他们再也没见过彼此”结尾。4.虐文，以“他们拥抱接吻”结尾。5.清水文，包含“他们合为了一体”。6.肉文，包含“他们之间什么也没有发生”。
> 
> 我做了一点小小的改动，试图拙劣的将片段们连成一个故事
> 
> 故事终于也走向了事实。

他想那个小个子终于是解脱了。

战斗机默默的将一摞剧本搁在腿上，小小的蜜蜂涂鸦在纸张角落里毫不掩饰的飞舞着。

他确实不适合担负这样压抑又沉重的责任，比起活得像死亡一样，他宁愿他抛下一切远走高飞，也许这次小个子是“飞”得远了一点。

但是seeker是最快的，飞行者继续在纸上涂画着蹩脚的线条。

无论你去了哪儿，我都会追上的。（1）

小鬼卷起尾巴扫了一下他，飞行者搁下笔，看着它咕噜噜的滚远。

其实不久之前，他还没这么冷静，擎天柱走后他非常恼火的准备着手删除之前保留的所有关于大黄蜂的音频，他想他在生气什么。

“Thundery，I need……”

飞行者小芯翼翼的倾听着，停顿的杂音后却没了下文。

沉默在仓库里压抑着他，许久以后，战斗机对着寂静无人的仓库小声回应。

“I need you too”（2）

理所当然的也没有任何回应，只有被惊醒的小鬼打了个呵欠，晃了晃尾巴看着他。

惊天雷伸出指尖小芯的碰了碰她，小鬼滴溜溜的转了转眼睛，咕噜一下翻过肚皮来对着他。

飞行者忍不住笑了，他想起每次小个子到这边来翘班，充电充得四仰八叉几乎与此刻打滚的小狗别无二致。

他庆幸自己在Bee离开前保留了所有音频和偶尔刻意留下的印象，比如电影之夜或者喝高了的时刻，他想就算日后无法相见，他总能分毫不差的记得他，记得在一起时分分秒秒的一切。

对于始终敌对着的他们，这样已经足够了，至少他们是始终相爱的。

他嘀咕着自己的先见之明，拥抱着回忆中的毫无瑕疵和芥蒂的笑容。

那之后他们再也没见过彼此。（3）

不过那并没什么关系，他早已经习惯了独自一人。

应该。

大黄蜂说要离开地球的那天来找过他，小个子一反常态的局促不安，站在高出大半个头的飞行者面前低头搓着手。

“你要走了。”

“我，我很抱歉Thundery……”

他凝视越过明黄的头雕注视着远处的星辰，计算着归途的遥远，然后拉回视线落在他身上。

“会回来吗？”

小侦察兵抬头挤出一个笑容，“如果结束以后……”

“会吗？”

水色蔚蓝的光镜看着他，慎重的点点头。

“一定——只有死亡才能阻止我。”

飞行者笑了，他垂下头雕靠近他，绯红的视线与湛蓝交错，长久的注视彼此，然后悄无声息的拉近了距离。

为了这个甜蜜而幸福的承诺，他们拥抱接吻。（4）

想来那恐怕也是他们少有的几次接近之一，在机体上。从回忆中拉回处理器的飞行者叹了一口气，站起来绕过巴斯特去捡滚远了的笔。

不过在思想上他们或许合拍已久，从很久以前，他就开始关注这个与众不同的小汽车人。

包括对他的“作品”，小个子也持有相当奇怪的意见。

“说真的”他指着厚厚的一摞稿纸上面几行“我大概是不大明白人类生殖代码的数据是多少，但是显然，你不能说这两位人类见了几面拥抱几次就能拖出个小碳基出场。按照你设定的缓慢又累赘的时间线推进方式，这个跨度太不符合常理了。”他扑进飞行者怀里竭力伸长手夺过笔，飞快的在幼生体和男女主角之间的台词前拉出一大段空白，然后填上几句“married”“sexual intercourse”然后兴高采烈的看着他。

飞行者眯起光镜，恼火的夺过笔重重的划掉了“春风一度”，小个子不满的撇了撇嘴。

他尴尬的犹豫许久，在涂改的痕迹上不情不愿的补下一句“他们合为了一体”。

然后被小个子的狂笑淹没了音频。（5）

他的尴尬像火气一样充斥了处理器，他当时是怎么做的？

一把扔下笔，掐着小个子的腰把他按在了地上。

侦察兵停止了笑得抽筋的举动，荧蓝的光镜泛着水色注视着他。

他们的磁场无声的纠缠，交融，像附着性极强的粘液拉扯着他们贴近，再贴近，直到机体与芯之间的距离都消散一空。

巴斯特很奇怪今晚她使劲刨门刨的咯吱作响都没人给她开门放进来，她不满的留下几个深深爪痕，蜷在门口打着呵欠。

他沉浸在温暖的触感里，连手心都感觉湿漉漉的一片。

手心？

他睁开光镜。

空荡荡的仓库在地球的晨光中显得明亮又暗沉，昨夜搭在腿甲上的稿纸散了一地，笔又从手里滚远了。

巴斯特晃了晃尾巴，汪汪叫了一声，前爪搭在他手心爬上去里舔舐着。

他坐起身来，茫然的捡起散乱的稿纸，上面拙劣的小蜜蜂被揉成了一团，飞行者凝视许久，他想他大概是在记忆里沉沦太久了。

惊天雷从小鬼爪下抽出手，将皱了的稿纸慢慢的抚平。

他没能回来，昨晚什么事都没发生。

他们之间什么也没有发生。（6）


	7. 鳍与翼的时间

小家伙已经很久没来了，Thundercracker有点烦躁地扇动翅翼边缘。这是距离搬迁过后很长一段时间了，他在海域较远处的山丘边重新弄开了个洞，把小狗和零碎放了进去，然后把半痊愈的Bumblebee归还给了大海。起先，他很低落，他不知道这是不是多此一举，因为小海龙跟零碎差不多的尾鳍看起来很严重，然而小东西在吃饱了后依旧神气十足告诉他，我会恢复地很快。

他说的没错，后来，Thundercracker像小鬼一样谨慎蹲在离海远一点的草地上，无可奈何地看着兴奋的小海龙像海豹一样尖叫着扑腾上岸，带着潮湿的水汽和令人发痒的细沙翻滚在他面前的柔软植物从上要求亲密的清洁活动。不过……

他突然今天没过来了，Thundercracker沮丧地磨了磨爪尖，是觉得自己爪子不够锋利还是翅膀不够大了呢？飞龙胡思乱想着，循着往日的路径找了过去，接近小龙时常路过的草地时，他嗅到了一股异样的气息，不是平时那种湿润的海潮味道，混杂了一点辛辣…一点甘甜……一点……诱人深入……飞龙诧异地看着在地上不停翻滚扭动的小海龙，疑惑地凑了过去。他是不是受伤了，Thundercracker扇动着鼻翼嗅来嗅去。那股馥郁的甜蜜味道直冲大脑，熏地他口干舌燥。

噢……他发情了……Thundercracker恍然大悟，醍醐灌顶之余旋即被某种异样的难耐所淹没。他从来没有计算过这个时间，只不过他总觉得小海龙太小了，刚遇见的时候还被他当成蛇，从体态上来看，收敛起鳍翼的海龙们细细长长的，比起筋骨结实的飞龙相差太大，从而给他造成了某些错觉，而后来，是他习以为常的刻板印象觉得海龙很小。Thundercracker打量着不停翻滚着的海龙，恍然间发现原来Bumblebee已经快赶上他尾巴那么长了。

现在是时候了，Thundercracker缓慢地移过去，轻轻触了触高热柔韧的腹部，感受到鼻息下细小鳞片微微的颤栗，他张开嘴慢吞吞地舔舐颤抖着的细长躯体，不像以前那样玩闹或者清理，而是试探性地将锋利的锐齿抵在柔软的淡黄肚皮下方暧昧又带了点威胁性地试探着，将粗糙的舌面划过起伏不定的下腹挪到那个他曾以为是受伤而红肿的泄殖腔去，小心地轻轻触碰了下肿起的开口，小海龙激动难耐地发出呜咽的叫声呼唤自己的伴侣，下腹两侧被泄殖腔溢出粘液沾染的湿漉漉的鳍条不停拍打着湿冷的草苔，下意识挺起了下躯追着飞龙有意挪开的吻部。

“Thunder—Thundery……ehh……”小海龙不满地尖叫，带着湿漉漉的鼻音朝着飞龙昂起的下颌喷出高热的气流。蓝色飞龙暗自发笑，不紧不慢地重新低下头嗅了嗅小家伙身上咸辛又甜蜜的气息，像一股扣人心弦的浪潮涌向他的下腹，飞龙顿了顿，感受到某种极度高热的情潮充斥着他的生殖管，迫使它探出头来，于是不再戏弄他欲望高涨的小爱人，干脆利落地用粗糙的舌面用力挤压过肿胀的泄殖腔。Bumblebee尖叫一声，用力拱起下身，愈合的尾鳍激动地拍打着地面又缱绻的绕上飞龙的脖颈，拉着他的嘴继续往下紧贴着下腹。Thundercracker不耐烦地喷了一下夺回主导权，卷起舌尖收拢用来清洁和扣住猎物的软刺，缩了一点轻轻拨开泄殖腔上红肿的软肉，顺势钻了进去，情潮高涨的柔软内壁紧紧地困住开拓的舌尖，像小海龙吮吸他舌面上的食物一样用力地吮吸着他。Bee呻吟着拱起躯体，整个上身缠绕上飞龙的鼻翼将他团团圈住，Thundercracker感受到颈部被尾鳍收拢勒紧得十分难受，抬起头来用力地甩了一下，小龙唧唧叫着被甩开来摔倒在柔软的草地上。舌尖被迫从高热的充斥着馥郁稠液管道里抽出，一丝丝辛甜的粘液粘连在飞龙的嘴边，Thundercracker咂咂嘴，舔了一圈，旋即站起身来。

被发情期香甜气息所感染的巨龙朝着瘫软在地上的小龙稍微伸开华丽宽阔的翅膀，本能地向小家伙展示着引以为傲的强健体格，逐步靠近俯下身去用遮天蔽日的羽翼阴影覆盖住这个时候仍然叽喳个不停的小龙。

“转过来，”飞龙垂下优雅的脖颈慢条斯理地舔舐梳理着小龙背鳍上苦涩的草汁，“你腹部的软鳞太细了，会被石子儿磨掉的。”

才不会。小海龙挣扎着扭了一下，他很想反驳汹涌的洋流比不痛不痒的小石子儿危险得多，但是除了梗塞在牙缝里的呜咽渴求他什么都呼唤不出来。尾鳍火急火燎的重重拍打在飞龙的下腹，不轻不重的力道撩拨在敏感的生殖部件上显得火灼烧一般，Thundercracker后腰一紧，恼怒地呼出几点火星，亮光落在海龙潮湿的鼻尖上惹得他打了个喷嚏，这孩子气的举动引得他忍不住发笑起来，于是亲密地俯下身躯舔舐着甜蜜馥郁的细长脖颈，下半身却毫不客气地带着威慑压上去，牢牢地贴合肿起的泄殖腔口急切又拖延着磨蹭着。

夜色渐渐弥漫开来，在细微的虫鸣中Thundercracker感觉自己有一点晕眩，像是吃多了发酵的酒浆，他身下细微呻吟鸣叫的小龙就像被馥郁的汁水包裹了一样，充斥着鼠尾草和海水般心醉神迷的气息。他尽力弯曲脖颈，细密地舔舐着侧鳍下黑曜石般泛着光泽的细鳞纹路，小海龙哼哼唧唧地仰躺着伸展摊开肚皮，和飞龙紧紧的黏在一起，由着蔓延的情潮和热度将他们粘合。Thundercracker往下轻轻不经意地收拢利齿，小芯又带着掌控性地用尖牙牢牢扣住他交配期的伴侣的脖颈防止挣脱，他不是很愿意伤害海生物没有坚硬护甲的咽喉，但是本能所驱使的除了试探着逐渐挤入泄殖腔的管子外，也有阴郁的暴戾意味。

粘稠的液体被厚重的头部在敏感泛红的腔口边缘润滑开来，飞龙沉重的后肢下压，腔道内虽然高热拥挤但是也因为发情期的分泌液而顺畅无比，Thundercracker从鼻腔里哼了一声，兴奋的灼热火星又落在Bumblebee被扣在地上不能动弹的脖颈上，bee不舒服地小幅度动了动，本能的服从了尖牙利爪无声收拢的警告乖乖地承受着。生殖管上细微的倒刺随着充血而刮骚蹂躏着柔软多汁的内壁，一股半透明的稠液被挤出了红肿的腔口溢了出来，飞龙喉管里灼热的气息喷洒在被含在齿间的那截脖颈处，激得小海龙忍不住细微的鸣叫着，挺起下身吞咽吸吮膨胀的输出管。

高热厚实的肉壁挤压着在腔道前半截浅处试探进出的管子，Thundercracker神经绷紧，松了松牙齿用力一个深挺，多汁润滑的腔道顺畅而热烈地吮吸着他。Bumblebee几乎要被飞龙沉重的身躯压进了草地间稀松的泥土里，他咧开嘴呼哧呼哧地喘气，带着海风的咸腥味混淆着甜蜜的分泌液刺激着身上的雄兽一刻不停的耸动，他感到头昏脑涨，可能是被性腺激素冲昏了头脑，痉挛肿胀的管道激动的收缩挤压着飞龙，不够，小海龙渴求的扭动起来，还不够，他在被爪牙和生殖管双重挤压下坚持着尽力伸展了尾部，向上蜷起卷着飞龙不安甩动的长尾，飞龙条件反射地也卷上bee潮湿柔长的尾鳍，他们的下身紧紧重合在一起，彻底挤压贯穿了泄殖腔管道的管子膨大头部几乎触碰并轻微挤压进了孕育器官厚实柔韧的底缘，海龙拉长了身躯拧着脖子无声地嚎叫起来，他激动地不停颤抖，追着紧紧挤压吸入飞龙愈发滚烫粗大的生殖管，渴求着生育的本能。

Thundercracker沉醉在伴侣直白的生殖欲望之中，却仍然警惕地咬着海龙细长脖颈不放，乱了节奏加重戳刺顶弄地耸动，龙艰难而古老的本能职责履行得如此漫长，他突然错觉自己可以就此被小家伙动人的泄殖腔口吮着直到下一季的发情期，不过急迫的伴侣没有给更多的机会，Bumblebee像有毒的藤蔓一样蔓延着挣扎攀爬到他的身躯上死死地捆住，吸纳着生殖管直到孕育器官饱满的端口将管子牢牢地吮吸进入，Thundercracker感到滚烫甜蜜的热液仿佛瞬间淹没了他全身，从绷直的尾巴尖直到激动展开的翅膀边上华丽的鳞片都被热烫的交合液体所覆盖般的感觉。高潮迭起之下飞龙失去了控制的能力，他嚎叫着一口扎在海龙黄黑交错的脖颈一侧，随着被痛感所惊醒挣扎的bee痛呼着扭动，thundercracker一边惬意地享受着将身形小巧的伴侣掌控于手的快感，一边肆无忌惮地将自己基因的繁殖液喷涌进肿胀的泄殖腔管道内堵塞住，将孕育器官充盈填入地结实饱满，甚至两者磨蹭挤压的潮湿腹部也能看见一个淡黄的微微凸起。小海龙哆哆嗦嗦又心满意足地颤抖着腔口恋恋不舍地吮了几口抽出的管子，下身抽痛而疲惫地耸拉着舌头喘气。

Thundercracker眯起细长绯红的眼，有点愧疚又不屑于说出口地俯下头颅轻轻舔舐着bee脖颈上不算深的两排利齿剐蹭的痕迹，带着几分温柔的情绪将渗出的龙血一一搜刮干净，然后移到狭长的侧脸亲密的触碰着。

“还好吗？”他仔细的舔干净闭着眼睑的海龙脸上细密的水汽，带着几分未能完全平复欲望的深沉声线逗弄着恢复中的伴侣。小海龙沉重的喘了几声，滚烫的海风再度从尾翼尖儿上席卷而来，还在缓慢溢出浓稠生殖液的饱胀腔道微弱的颤抖起来。他烦躁不安的扑腾了下身侧的鳍翼，飞扬的草屑和沙尘被扬到飞龙微微挪开的脸上，Bumblebee动了动酸胀的肢体，努力一个翻身背对着Thundercracker，然后有意无意地抬起尾翼和下端晃了晃，浓厚的交合液被激烈的翻滚动作挤压的迅速大量的涌出来，飞龙不悦地眯了眯眼，更加让他表情微妙的是湿漉漉的尾翼轻薄柔软的边缘若有若无地来回撩拨着他尚未软和收回反而持续竖起的生殖管，Thundercracker向前一步，尾巴拨开来回扫动的尾鳍，像巨大的阴影压了下去。小海龙在沉重的身躯禁锢下动了动，选了个舒服的位置，说，

“再来。”

“……”

“我不知道，”Bumblebee兴奋的尾翼来回拨动着沙地上细碎的石子儿，他充满怜爱地伸出舌头舔舐着已经被清洁得光亮洁白的蛋壳，“我不知道这些小家伙们是会飞还是会游泳，不管哪样，我都会喜欢他们，”他用前鳍支起上身，亲昵地用头顶了顶沉默不语盯着小小巢穴的高大飞龙下颌，“总之你也得喜欢他们，所有的，不会飞的也得喜欢。”Thundercracker回过神来，垂下头顺着伴侣舔了舔小海龙脖颈上淡得几乎看不出的牙印，漫不经心地敷衍回应着，当然，当然。

半响，盯着一动不动的蛋们，Thundercracker终于忍不住还是问了问小海龙，“如果长翅膀的不会飞，长鳍的不会游甚至不能上岸怎么办——”，Bumblebee瞠目结舌了半天，费劲地用鳍翼挠了挠脑袋。

“我也不知道。”他干脆放弃般得轻轻俯下身盘踞在沙巢上面，珍宝似的用鳍翼盖住龙蛋们，“那就教他们学会吃东西就行了，”他忽然想起来什么，朝着沮丧的高大伴侣眨眨眼，“或者……”

“你可以教他们写人类的纸片故事和遛狗也行。”

“……”


	8. Chapter 8

他慌慌张张的逃进清洁间连门都来不及锁死，别扭的曲起肘部掩上门，异于平时的姿势夹着腿拧着胯逃进去。

小小的清洁间连更明亮的灯光都没开，皆有门缝里透过的模模糊糊的光线，侦察兵松开掩着腹下的手，清晰的看到暗沉的能量液从挡板缝隙顺着打颤的腿甲内侧粘稠的滑落，慌忙抓过清洁布徒劳无助的擦拭着，他不明白这是怎么了，这不是对接协议激活的正常反应——泄露下来的是正常摄取的油液，一股一股沉积在沉甸甸的面板下达到最大临时容量，然后被液压逼出来，淅淅沥沥的淌下。他瞪大瞪圆了光镜不知所措的看着地上逐渐扩散的半透明液体，慌张的启用系统自检——似乎是某个阀门位移损坏了？控制不住积压的油液涌出来，怎么坏了，侦察兵苦苦的思索，费劲的拆开滑不溜秋的面板，犹豫的看着被打湿的手指尖，咬了咬牙。

插了进去堵住。

然而并没有用。

沉重的稠液顺着窄小而浸泡的柔软的银色接口沿着黑色细小手指执着的下坠，连同油箱同样沉重而不堪重负的感觉充斥着乱作一团的处理器，他恼火的拔出手指，细微啵得一声吓得他面颊发热。往后靠上湿冷的墙壁无助得由着液体肆无忌惮的往外涌，他想应该去找医官，应该，然而怎么从这里狂奔而出千里迢迢的逃回他本应该呆着的基地，而不淌一地匪夷所思的湿漉漉痕迹，他宁愿挨一扳手也不想面对这尴尬的场面——一辆屁股后哗啦啦漏油的跑车，歪歪扭扭的龟速行驶着。

太尴尬了。他在明黄的涂漆上擦拭了下黏糊糊的手指，抬手掩住几乎要冒烟的面甲。

[……bee？]

侦察兵猛地抬起头慌张的后退，放下手哐当一声撞翻了一排清洁剂，金属瓶哗啦的栽下来，就像他看见推开门又瞬间愣住的飞行者一样，芯也沉甸甸的坠下去。

这太尴尬了，他懊恼的想，尤其是栽下去瓶子落在油液上居然连大一点儿的动静都没有，本应该框框当当的声线被粘稠的油液层轻而易举的摸消了，它们安安分分的躺在液体上，在堵在门前的机体身侧透出来光线下反射着晶亮的斑驳光彩。

被阴影笼罩的小型机无言以对，默默的继续后缩，后缩，试图把自己镶嵌进金属墙面。

[我……很想说我可以解释但是……解释不了]他丧气的垂下头，和自顾自欢快泄露的油液相看两厌。

真的非常尴尬，你怎么解释不清不楚的部件损坏导致把别人的清洁间搞的乱七八糟呢。

刚刚恢复一点儿光线的房间突然又暗了下来，他诧异的抬头。

高大的飞行单位不紧不慢的靠近，对他来说有点过大的阴影覆盖住了明亮的蓝色光镜和机体。沉重的换气扇排风的声音和油液滑落的滴答声交融，让他的火种不由自主的稍稍紧张了起来，他张了张嘴，试图解释，被飞行者的喑哑的声线打断。

[……需要帮忙吗？]


	9. Chapter 9

[你知道……我不是……]侦察兵语无伦次的辩解着，试图把腿从霸天虎的利爪下抽出来，他努力动了动，又时刻担忧着会激怒他，不过这份担忧很快也会烟消云散，因为灼热滚烫的信息素像抵在对接口瓣膜外磨蹭的硕大输出管一样逼近了他的处理器，理论上来说他并不会受影响，因为他既不是会暴起伤人的那个，也不是会雌伏于他的那个，事实上他应该毫无感觉，而不是随着试探性抵入头部的管子而感觉分泌出了他从未有过的粘液。

[thundery……放，放开我……]他努力支起手推搡沉默不语的飞行者，他的伴侣一反常态的撇除了冷静和不感兴趣的一贯态度，像是虎视眈眈的肉食者扫视着即将入口的猎物，压迫性的alpha气息像铺天盖地的阴影笼罩着他的雌兽，逼迫这个不会发情的小东西服从于他。

快一点，快一点准备好，无论你是不是，你都得给我——给我——

无声的威胁和警告充斥着他的应激反应系统，他不想拒绝他的爱人，但是从未接触过这种令人恐惧的对接，他感觉如果他就此屈服，恐怕有什么就会为之深刻的改变了，比如已经随着灼热的管子插入动作而痉挛疼痛的管道，他们应该做好润滑措施的，飞行者明明知道他又紧小又干涩，如今看来讲道理毫无意义，危险的搜寻者开启了制服不愿投降的俘虏模式，一味的力图以压迫性的信息素改变他的机体，让他陷入一种暂时性的，属于搜寻者的承受状态。

得益于他原本属性的冷淡又受限于信息素的压制，他现在意识清明却无法控制已经屈服的机体，小声呜咽着摊开了腿揽住飞行者的腰际。


	10. Strict Machine

大黄蜂在门缝边儿远远的注视惊天雷，决心用另一种恶作剧的方式来提醒下剧作家不关门的后果，他后退了几步磨了磨轮子，三步两步向前一跃而起跳上了飞行者的肩头，他估测过了，无论是重量还是距离应该刚刚好，不会给任何人带来无关的伤害。

……

他发誓不是故意一屁股坐到了飞行者错愕的脸上，但是救护车精妙的技术还是令他的腿和身为破坏工作者的本能完好如初了，他在跃起的过程中惊讶地看见惊天雷刚好转过头，反射般地伸手抓住了他的腿。他还没反应过来，在那么几千万毫赛秒的时间里这么几句数据流过大黄蜂惊讶不已的处理器，他——精英卫队的飞行者居然对一个破门而入的举止毫无芥蒂，松懈得像巴斯特的狗饼干。大黄蜂过低地预计了自己的行动力而过高地推断了惊天雷对自己的警惕性，造成了一个尴尬的骑脸。

他第一反应想要道歉，发声器里喷薄而出的辞藻语无伦次地落在手仍捏着他大腿的飞行者沉默不语的头雕上。他能感受到头雕侧排气孔里呼出的灼热气流轻柔地扫过发抖的腿根，“惊天雷，”他躬身反手握住飞行者的手腕，“放我下来，对不起——我——不不不——”他开始变得焦虑，使劲儿试图从惊天雷的掌握之下脱身，“不是时候，别这——呃——”

……

太霸天虎了，他在惊天雷音频接收器边叹息着，你甚至没给我道歉的机会。

专心致志的飞行者停顿了一下，用一种极其折磨又慢条斯理的动作抽出了牵连着粘液的舌尖，他微微抬起头，在小轮子饱含着不安的注视下用另一种折磨意味的速度沿着嘴唇边舔了一圈。

你在给我道歉，他慢吞吞地把大黄蜂往下挪了挪卡在怀里，我来选择接受歉意的方式，嗯？

“我真是一点都不想知道你最近在看什么电视剧，”大黄蜂咕哝着撩起腿挂到飞行者腰侧，“但我想知道你接下来会做什么。”

惊天雷脸上浮现出一个不怀好意但是可靠的笑容，手卡在小汽车的膝弯处分开往上抬了抬。

“很多事，我想，很多。”

“你会喜欢的。”


End file.
